


On Cloud Nine

by Chantilly



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: A cute surprise, AU, Alpha Wade, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Omega Peter, mentions of mpreg, not much of an A/B/O dynamic but whatever, peter has a surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7078483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantilly/pseuds/Chantilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"… I… Wade I need to tell you something…”</p>
<p>Wade straightens up. Oh god. He knew this day is coming. It’s a little too soon.</p>
<p>He needs to stay calm... </p>
<p>“You’re pregnant?!” Peter visibly blushes and looks at him like a beautiful deer caught in headlights further testifying that he’s right. “Holy shit, Peter!”</p>
<p>But of course, Wade has this habit of jumping in to conclusions...</p>
<p>Or is his guess on point?</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Cloud Nine

**Author's Note:**

> my first crack at A/B/O dynamics AU, my ultimate fave AU. No proofread nor beta either haha. Pardon if I fail in some aspects haha. I'm planing on making a collection of this... who knows.

There are a lot of differences when it comes to being a bachelor and being a man in a committed relationship. One of them is the inevitability to adjust for your partner and vice versa.

The moment Wade Wilson, better known as Deadpool, met Spider-Man he knows he will be someone who will be a significant part of his life. The young man is brave yet sensitive, strong but delicate.  Is a ball of spit fire but is also a calm sheen of freshly fallen snow. His intrinsic goodness drew in Wade like a raven to a scarecrow. It’s supposed to terrify him –shush him off- but can’t help but circle around and test if it will really hurt him. And once he managed to get close… it did hurt… quite a lot.

It is _Spider-Man_. Little guy can pack a punch, or rather a kick. Because that’s what the friendly neighbour did when Wade gave him a totally manly and friendly slap on the ass. Sportsmen do that _all_ the time, the merc can’t understand what the big deal is. Okay so it isn’t innocently friendly because he’s been meaning to touch that booty ever since he saw it and also… Wade realized that The Amazing Ultimate Spectacular Spider-Man really is a freaking _omega_.

Deadpool never really cared about the whole dynamics thing because 1.) He doesn’t care about that, he likes what he likes. Though most of the time he’s in to the sweet soft supple succulent creatures that are omegas. 2.) There is no number 2 because Hawkeye shot a love arrow (actually a real ordinary arrow) straight to his heart.

Big guy knows he’s fallen in love. Spider-Man is good, kind, funny, annoying, talks a lot, bootilicious, totes adorbs, hella smart, broke af, weird because he won’t kill, generous, caring, and is an omega. The boy is not perfect but hell, Wade loves him. The fact that he’s proud to be an omega really helped the minority because at those times, there’s still a hint of discrimination against omegas hence the commercial selling of alpha and beta scented products to hide their dynamic for whatever purpose. Omega heroes did it too because of personal reasons like how they don’t want their enemy to belittle them, which is acceptable when thought about. But then Spider-Man comes along in all his omega glory kicking ass.

Wade heard stories, but he didn’t believe them until he got shouted at by the said hero and let the merc get a whiff of his scent… which is a _fucking_ good scent might he add. It’s subtle but ever present.

He smells like, dare he say, _home_.

A kick and an arrow marked the start of Wade Wilson courting the young superhero.

 

Once they got to the friendship stage, Wade took it upon himself that he had to stop being a killer… much, if he really wanted to show the younger that his views are important to him; that what he thinks about him matter very much. And it honestly does.

 

Peter…

Spider-Man’s name is Peter Parker.

He told Wade after a stressful fight with armed bank robbers. Wade couldn’t believe it. What it took for Spider-Man to tell him his ever sacred identity is for the anti-hero to spare the life of the _fucker_ –robber, who ripped Deadpool’s mask off as he struggled and called him a freak along with other wonderful compliments that his ugly mug deserves. Honestly, all Wade sees at that time is red and all he wants is to skin that person right then and there.

_“Wade!”_

But Spider-Man shouts his _name_ for the first time. And there the haze lifts and his world stop making his hand bringing down his katana come to a halt mid-air.

His mercy and his name marked the development in their mutual relationship.

 

As they got closer, Wade changes the course of his occupation and let himself be under the Avengers’ surveillance as a… resume. Wade didn’t really mind how long it will take for them to accept him, all he’s waiting for is for Peter to say ‘yes’ to his efforts. It’s a good thing he’s a patient _patient_ man. After 14 months, 2 weeks, and 5 days of courting, Peter finally agreed on being his _official_ boyfriend. And the big ass Canadian mercenary in red and black suit _cried_ of happiness because to be honest… that is the longest time he’d courted someone and it is worth every second.

Yet thinking about it, he’d never really stop courting Peter because hell, it’s all he knows now and it’s all he can think about. Caring for him, making him happy, loving him became Deadpool’s mission numero uno. And he’d do it for as long as Peter needs.

 

And now, after 3 and half years, they’re still together and still strong. In that span of time, Wade’s accepted as a member of the Avenger’s a little after him and Peter became a couple. Few months later, Deadpool became a hero a lot of people loves which Peter is very happy with because he sees Wade as a great man that people needs to appreciate. Sadly, Spider-Man refused to be an Avenger years before since he really wanted to pursue his studies further. But on hindsight, Wade’s grateful that he won’t see Peter risk his life that often. Afterall, he can’t always be there to help and so the abundant downtime the omega put on himself is more of a benefit than anything else. Lord knows the boy needs to wind down from the ‘everything and everyone is my responsibility’ obsession that the brunette didn’t want to admit.

They fought about that actually but that’s all in the past.

Looking back at all they’ve been through, Wade can’t help but smile like an idiot and hum a tune as he ride up the elevator to their home. Their home being a nice penthouse up top a condominium that Stark bought out of a whim. ‘Whim’ synonymous to a house warming gift the billionaire gave to them. The man is eerily happy for them and wishes them happy nesting… whatever that means. Actually they know what it means hence Peter’s stuttering at the insinuation.

After a minute Wade is at the door and opens it with his keys. Once he gets inside, he can smell the dinner being cooked and assumes it’s in the oven. Peter comes out of the room and greets Wade happily. A little too happy… not that it’s bad of course. As long as his baby boy’s in high spirits, all’s good. The brunette pads over to him wearing his old loose t-shirts and tight boxer briefs that are obscured by the length of the top. He’s also wearing mismatched knee length socks with Batman logos print on one and Superman on the other. They can’t really find the appropriate pair of each because the washing machine is a sock eating criminal but Wade forgives it because the asymmetry is cute in his opinion.

Peter comes up to him, wraps his arms around Wade’s neck, and leans up on his tippy toes to give the other a quick peck on the still masked lips. After pulling away, the brunette opted to remove his boyfriend’s mask and return their lips again for a firmer kiss. Wade wraps his left arm around the younger bringing him closer and his right hand cups the other’s jaw as their kiss becomes more passionate.

Peter chuckles into the kiss and pinches Wade’s bicep and pulls apart leaving the older man grinning like an idiot. “So how was work?” The brunette asks a little _too_ sweetly… but Wade will take it!

“T’was okay. Dime-Store Deadpool asked for a day off.”

“Oh? Why?” The younger tilts his head to the side in curiosity. Ever since Wade stopped being a gun for hire without remorse to who will be his target, he opted to start his own “business” which he calls “Mercenaries for Hire”. There he has his acquaintances with special skills who go on jobs –mercenary jobs. The difference now is that unlike before, their targets are bad guys. And no killing as much as possible. Peter is uncertain at first when Wade propositioned his business plans but when the alpha took him to one of his jobs with just the two of them, he saw how even though there are a lot of superhero alliances, there are still a lot of people who needs help. Mostly belonging to minorities; and Peter just can’t turn a blind eye at them. So he let the business take off and so far, it’s been good.

Mercenaries for Hire proves to be an effective group who’s ready to get down and dirty. One of the members is Dime-Store Deadpool, he kind of looks like a scarecrow version of Deadpool, more serious, and he speaks Spanish. Peter can’t really converse with him because of the language barrier but he’s a good enough character –very hard working so it’s a bit strange that he wants a day off.

Wade nods at the other’s inquiry letting his hand slip down Peter’s lower back to his behind, which the other didn’t really mind. “Fucker adopted a stray kitten on our last gimmick and now he wants a day off ‘cause the lil thing got ill or something.”

At the word ‘kitten’ Peter’s brown eyes widen by a fraction. To a normal person it’s unnoticeable, but the merc catches it though he didn’t think any of it. “Aww…poor thing. Hope it’s gonna be okay.” He comments sadly. Wade gives him a quick peck on his forehead. “It will be. I asked Weasel to help him find a good vet for that. Also, I counted the kitten as his dependent sooo…”

The younger smiled, “You increased his salary.” Wade only shrugs. “That’s really sweet, Wade.”

“Yeah?”

Peter hums in affirmation and slips of the embrace. He holds on to his alpha’s wrist and guides him to sit on the sofa. After a few moments of silence of them just sitting there with Peter not making eye contact, Wade is about to say something because there appears to be something wrong but the brunette begins to speak. “Speaking of ‘dependents’… I… Wade I need to tell you something…”

Wade straightens up. Oh god. He knew this day is coming. It’s a little too soon. He needs to stay calm...

“You’re pregnant?!”

Peter visibly blushes and looks at him like a beautiful deer caught in headlights further testifying that he’s right. “Holy shit, Peter!”

“Wade—“

“How is this possible?! We don’t even have sex that often!”

“Actually we do, Wade, we do.”

“Oh yeah…” Wade calms down for a moment as he recollects all the times he and Peter made sweet sweet love.

Peter rolls his eyes. “Anywaaay… I’m not pregnant. Our plan is still very much in effect.”

The older man is brought back by that. They weren’t planning on having any of their own kids until after Peter graduates. “Okay? So what is this ‘dependent’ you’re speaking of? And for the record, if you _were_ pregnant, I would’ve been totally fine with it. Wait… you’re going to adopt Spider-Man Jr., aren’t you?”

“Spider-Man Jr.? Miles?”

“ _Aren’t you?_ ” Wade accuses. Peter’s really fond of that kid, he coddles him inconspicuously and by ‘inconspicuous’ he means his little wifey _dotes_ on the kid whenever he can get away with it. Wade’s pretty neutral about Miles. But then Miles is plenty of help especially since he’s mostly covering as Spider-Man for Peter’s Spider-Man so Wade’s okay with him since his baby boy can take a break _._

Peter sighs, “We’re not gonna adopt him. But you sound so sure… it’s suspicious.”

“Come ooon just spill the beans.”

“Alright.” The brunette grunts and stands up and walks over to the front of their bedroom’s closed door with Wade on his heels. He exhales appearing nervous. “Promise you won’t freak.”

“Can’t. You know me.”

“Right.” He resigns and opens the door slightly; just enough for him to slip in and close the door to the other.

Wade is very _very_ curious and nervous at what Peter is going to show him. He just hopes it’s something he can handle. But Peter said a ’dependent’… whatever form of that Wade is uncertain because of their lifestyle. Hell, they can’t even take Ellie as their own yet because of their occupational hazards. So what could—

“Ta-da!!”

The merc’s train of thought is broken when the nerd suddenly opened the door and holds out a fluffy white puppy in front of his face.

“Isn’t she cute, Wade?!”

His brain is still catching up. So _this_ is why those big brown eyes lit up when he heard ‘kitten’ earlier. So _this_ is the dependent he’s talking about. He’s not pregnant, he’s got a _puppy._ He’s not adopting, he’s got a _puppy_. A puppy that which gave a cute little bark and licked at the tip of his nose bringing him out of his thoughts. “Uhh…”

Peter pouts and pulls the dog back to his chest. “You hate her.”

“I… didn’t say that. I was just thinking.” Wade replies as he rubs the back of his neck in apprehension. “Where did you find this and why? ‘Cause I know we never talked about pets.”

“Okay so I was out getting groceries earlier this noon, right? After going to the supermarket I went to the local diner I love ‘cause the food is great and it’s cheap. So then I was rounding the corner heading home and I passed through an alley for a shortcut. And theeen I saw this sweet thing whining in a small box and I just _had_ to take it home because come on, it’s pitiful and it deserves the love and care I can provide.” Peter ends his tale with a proud smile on his face but Wade’s expression is clearly calculating making the smile on his face wither a bit.

The merc sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose, “Sweetie do you even have the _time_ for this? You have school and work. And by work I mean _part-time_ Spider-man and at Stark’s. Also, aren’t you preparing for your dissertation? I haven’t finished much schooling but I know that shit’s difficult and stressful. And I can’t fill in much for the pup because the last time I had a pet, it _died…_ or did it run away?” He looks to the side appearing like he’s having one of his mental debate about his memories again. “It was a turtle though so I don’t think it could _run_ away… or was it a canary? Canaries don’t have shells though… God, I think it was a crab. Anyway, whatever, it could’ve been Bob for all I care but the thing is, pets and me don’t go so well. And we both haven’t got the time. We can just give him to the shelter they’ll love and care for him too.”

Peter grunts, “But _I_ want to love and care for _her_. And I thought that… this will be a good practice… for you know…” the brunette looks down in nervousness for what he’s going to say next.

“For?”

“Kids?” the younger replies in a small voice and then puts on a light smile. “Our very own Spideypool babies?”

“Oh god.” Wade groans, heads back to the couch, and plops down with his forehead resting on his entwined fists. Peter didn’t expect that kind of reaction because in the past, Wade is always harping on about their own ‘Spideypool Spawns’ and Peter could only roll his eyes but smile all the same. So he thought that when he’s the one bringing it up, the older man would’ve been at _least_ excited.

The brunette sighs going inside the room again and puts the puppy back on the box that he filled with soft blankets and an old stuffed animal for her to cuddle with. He smiles down at the pup when it whined again, “I’ll be back, okay?” After giving one last rub on its fluffy fur he stand back up and goes out to the living room to confront the problem.

He sees his boyfriend in the same position as he left him.

Wade is busy having an inner mental and emotional turmoil over a _puppy_. Okay so it isn’t just about having a pet, it’s about the aspect of the responsibility and attachment. And Peter says that it’s like a practice for when they have their own kids, which isn’t bad of course. There’s nothing else in the world that Wade wants other than to settle down and have a family with the younger. Complete with their own home in a quiet suburban area and a white picket fence. It’s always been a frustration of his that he never got to experience a nice domestic childhood and he wants to give that to Peter and their future kids so much.

But before that, Wade wants Peter to enjoy his freedom before being tied down by more responsibility. It’s already going well now because the brunette finally learns to let others take some weight off him. Prior to that, Peter’s always pushes himself too hard to be healthy. He’s bordering to being obsessed to his responsibilities.

Now if he _were_ to allow a ‘dependent’, Wade _knows_ that Peter will be back to his old self. The other man’s heart is just too big to not give all the love and time he will offer.

Even if it is _just_ a dog.

“Wade?” Peter’s soft voice brings him out of his thoughts. He lifts his head from his fists and sees the other standing before him with a small worried smile. “Yes, Love of my life?” His reply made the younger’s smile grow and moves to straddle the older man. Once his hands are resting on the merc’s pecs, Wade relaxes back and smiles. “You’re not going to seduce your way in to this, Petey pie.”

The younger chuckles and scrunches his nose with a grin on his face. “Shame.”

Wade returns the grin sliding his hands from those pale thighs up under the younger’s shirt and rests his hands on Peter’s hips brushing his thumb on the smooth warm skin. “Yup. Not gonna work. I’m still calling for the shelter.”

“Well I guess I’m gonna have to get up.” Peter makes a move to do just that but Wade quickly retorts with a ‘Nope!’ and hugs him tight against his chest making the brunette laugh along. After their laughter died, Peter remains resting on the merc’s body with his cheek on the hard muscled chest –listening to the stable heartbeat and basking on the warmth. “What’s really bothering you, Wade?” He asks seriously albeit a little meekly.

There is a moment of quiet between them. No tension, just comfortable silence as they lightly embraced.

Peter feels the large rise of Wade’s chest as he inhales deeply and exhales. “Nothing.”

Peter frowns in confusion and raises his head from the other’s chest to show his dissatisfaction of the answer. How can it be ‘ _nothing’_? He’s about to scold the merc again for keeping his worries from him again when the other cut him off. “Just promise me something.”

At that, his expression softens. “Anything.”

“Promise you won’t _obsess_ with another’s wellbeing again. Family or not. Promise you’ll let others help.”

The brunette takes a while and he finally sees what’s bothering Wade. He should’ve known it isn’t just about the dog and having a pet. Wade’s been thinking about _him_. He’s afraid that once he gets a taste of being responsible for something – _someone_ —again, he’ll be consumed by his intrinsic monumental sense of responsibility once more. He worries that when the time comes that they have children of their own, he’s going to go back to his bad habits.

Even from an issue of keeping a puppy, Wade thinks ahead for the sake of his wellbeing.

Peter can’t help the fond smile that takes on his features. “I promise, my Alpha.”

“…”

“…”

“…”

“I can’t believe you got hard from that!”

“I can’t believe _you_ can’t believe I could get hard from that!”

Peter laughs, “Wade you’re such a creep!”

Wade shrugs and then grins teasingly at the younger. “What can I say, cute brunette looking so sweet sitting on my lap and calling me his Alpha really spices things up down there.”

“Well speaking of spices, I need to finish supper so get your heavy butt out of the couch and in the shower.” Said brunette orders him as he gets up from his boyfriend’s lap.

“You sure you don’t want to join me?” Wade suggests with a wink and a teasing smile but Peter’s already checking the oven and the pot lifting its lid and smoke along with a delicious aroma wafted in the air.

“Yup! This clam chowder and roast beef is _really_ getting my attention right now.” He says as he takes a wooden spoon scooping a small amount and blows to cool the chowder. He sips it and moans in delight. “Mmm! This is really good, Wade. Hurry with the bath already I’m starving!”

“Alright alright!” The merc proceeds to their room and hears Peter complimenting his own cooking; which he does a _lot_ lately. Although Wade can testify that Peter is a surprisingly good cook and an exceptional baker. As he gets in their room, he spots the sleeping pup in her box filled with blankies and an old beanie baby. Wade smiles, pats her head gently, and proceeds to go to their shared bathroom taking a bath as needed and instructed.

 

After a few minutes, Peter’s plating their dinner, arranging the table and fixing a small portion for, he smiles giddily, _their_ puppy. He can’t help the grin that etches on his face because he’s always wanted a dog. When that wish will come true, he just _knows_ he’ll be one of those pet owners who treat their pets like their own children. _‘Well why not?!’_ he thinks and nods as he finishes the preparation.

Just in time he feels a lick on his cheek and he turns with a surprise and he sees his new pup. What makes him even happier is seeing Wade hold her with a smile on his beautiful face. He smells nice too; Peter loves his newly bathed scent. Well he loves Wade’s scent even when he’s sweaty and a bit grimy from work. “Thought to get her so she can join for dinner.” The older man brings him out of his thoughts and Peter smiles brightly as he agrees.

In the middle of their meal, Wade asks. “She has a name or we’re stuck on female pronouns?”

“Well…” Peter replies as he thinks while feeding the puppy a strip of beef. It may or may not be fine to feed her that, they’ll just have to go to the vet. “I haven’t really thought of a name. I can think of names but it’s not really good for her I think.”

“Shoot.”

“Marie Curie?” Peter glances at Wade and sees the small grimace. “Marie Curie is my goddess in the world of science! She pioneered radioactivity as we know it!”

“Oh sure. You’d _love_ to give Marie Curie a bath, belly rubs, and take her out for a _walk in the park_!” Wade laughs. “Make sure to buy Marie Curie a collar!”

The brunette blushes but a smile is still visible as he whines. “You’re so mean! But yes, I would _kill_ to do all those to Marie Curie. It’s every nerds dream! It really spices things up down there.” He replies making Wade laugh harder. “I’d like to see you come up with a better name, Wade Winston Wilson!”

 “Okay. Hmm… how about…” They are quiet for a moment with Peter’s and the puppy’s doe eyes waiting for a name. Boy, Wade must really be thinking hard. He looks at the puppy scrutinizing it and after a few seconds a light bulb appears. “Aha! Let’s name her ‘Kumo’! It’s Japanese for ‘Cloud’, well mostly. Anyway! She can be ‘Kumo-chan’ too! ‘–chan’ is like a suffix of endearment mostly for girls.”

Peter scrunches his nose in thought, “’Kumo-chan’?”

“Kuh-Moh… Chah-nn” Wade repeats as he instructs the proper pronunciation. It’s one of their practices sometimes to teach Peter a few other languages even just short phrases or words. Peter repeats the name over and over again considering it.

“Kumo.” The brunette says as he looks at the pup. She barks at him with her cute smile. “She likes it!” The merc chuckles and scratches the back of Kumo’s ear. “Aww I love her so much!” Peter cuddles the puppy close to his chest. Wade can’t help but smile at how happy he is.

“I’m off tomorrow. We can go to the vet and have her checked out.”

“Yes!” The younger cheers feeling like a young kid again. He leans over and gives Wade a kiss. “I love you too so so much, Wade! Thank you! You’re the best boyfriend!”

“Damn right I am.” The alpha preens.

“I’ve always wanted a dog. And now I have a cute cute _cuuuutte_ Husky!” Peter growls at the cuteness of his puppy. Did he say ‘cute’? Because Kumo is cute. Like the cutest. He can’t wait to show her to Aunt May!

“That’s not a Husky, babe.” Wade bursts his bubble while he takes a bite of the incredibly delicious beef. He sees Peter’s big brown eyes widen at him and Kumo tilts her head at him too like she’s confused of her breed as well. Adorable. Wade needs to punch something. Anyway, he speaks again to answer their confusion. “That’s not a Husky. That’s a Samoyed. Really good dogs, but they shed like a _fuck_ ton on shedding season so we better buy proper grooming shits.”

Peter nods in understanding as he faces the pup who, in turn, also faced Peter. Looks like they’re already in sync Wade thinks.

They went on with their supper with Peter’s attention invested on Kumo; his smile ever so bright and his eyes sparkling with mirth. The merc couldn’t help but feel elated as well but of course, he can’t help but make light of the moment. “I can tell that you love her.” He speaks seriously.

“Oh yeah? How can you tell?” The brunette replies while carding his fingers carefully through the pup’s fur.

“Because the way you look at her is the same when you look at me…” Wade tries to look as forlornly as he could making Peter laugh and chuck a piece of carrot at him –a piece of carrot that he caught with his mouth and chuckles while chewing.

And that is the day when a white fluffy cloud of a dog marked a new chapter in their small family.


End file.
